Animal life
by Yuki Ryuuma
Summary: the young new student of daniel acadimy has many secerects so dose the two fighting clans. both clans have markings of the zodiac animals, but will this new student lykaios figure whats going on before the family figure out her seceret. c  20011 katelyn


**Chapter 1**

I**ts been years sense I've been moved to a small town like Daniel. But, I have one main reason to be moving. I was given a scholarship to this privet school in the middle of no were. It's the best place to hide my secret. I've been given a school uniform. I never liked school uniforms . But, if I want a good school to bring my future forward. Once I get out I can truly move and hide my secret as the buss brings me into the school court yard. The school was a castle like school. There was two little buildings witch were most likely the dorm rooms. It had many plants and trees witch I didn't mind one bit. I was defendant getting lost. In front of the school was a teacher. He wore the suit and tie like every teacher with short brown hair with deep brown eyes. He was around 6 feet 5 inches, vary stern person looks like. He was in his mid-twenties. He smiled, I walked off the buss with what I had. I place my bag down I was about to shake his hand I saw the coolest thing. it was the Greek symbol of the Sagittarius. He notice my intress. **

**"I see you know the Greek symbols,"**

**"yeah, are you a Sagittarius?" I asked. **

**"Yeah what about you,"**

**"I'm the Leo," Its true ,but at the same time its not, I was born in the month of the Leo but my symbol is the wolf. **

**"So, young Lykaios what do you think of the school, so far?" **

**"I have no clue Mr-."**

**"Mr. Carisle, but like all the kids call me Kevin."**

**"Why is that?" **

**"There are a lot of our name in the school. So, we most the time go by the first name."**

**"Alright Mr. Kevin"**

**"So, whats your favorite zodiac"**

**"Um... the wolf,"**

**"That's intressing,"**

**We started to walk down the halls of the school, all the students were in class by time we started down the hall towards the principle room. I walk quietly not wanting to know what's going to go on. We were in front of the door witch is my new Principal the mid-forties. He had beautiful blond hair with the jade green eyes with a white suit on. **

**"Nice to meet you-,"I stared with.**

**"Principle Jade," he state.**

**We shook hand.**

**"So, what do you think of the school, so far?" Jade asked.**

**"Vary, big and intressing," I answered.**

**"Alright, here you are with your scadawal Kevin will you show her around," Jade stated.**

**"Yes, sir," Kevin stated**

**We left the room as the bell rings the kids sorwm out of the rooms trying to get to there next class. Some looked, some didn't even notice me. But, one caught my eye two boys with the sign of the Gemini on there neck, with brown hair this place gets weirder and weirder. **

**"Those two are in your grade Alexander and Zander," Kevin stated seeing my my eyes landing on them**

**"Okay,"I stated quietly**

**They seem to notice once, they herd there names they seem to come over.**

**" Did you call use uncle Kevin,"they spoke at the same time like twins do.**

**"No, I was explaining to our new student that your in her class," he stated looking at both of them.**

**"Uncle Kevin?"I question.**

**"There my nefus,"Kevin stated.**

**"Nice, to meet you. Whats your name?" they asked in unison.**

**"I'm Lykaios everyone calls me Kaios though," I answered **

**"I see hay Kevin, how about you go back to your teaching and well handle Kaios," they stated.**

**"Alright boys, but I hope you don't make her run away," Kevin stated**

**"We wont," they state with an smile. **

**He seemed to trust them and left. I look back and forth between the two. **

**"whats wrong"the left twin stated **

**"kaios" the other stated fineshing his sencen **

**"nothing but witch one is witch" I asked looking at them**

**"im alexander" the left one stated **

**"and im zander" the right one stated**

**"alright" I smile looking at the two whats first"**

**"lets see"they stated **

**we went through the school showing every class talking once we reached the end of my tour **

**"you brother shes been stating at our tatoos a lot"zander stated**

**"yeah she has hasnt she" alexander answering his twins answer**

**"oh im sorry I just didnt know your allowed to wear it in plain sight"**

**"yeah there quite cool with it" **

**"so whats your favert sign" **

**"the wolf but my sign is the leo"**

**they both looked at me blinked and then looked at each other**

**"whats wrong zander, alexander"**

**"nothing do you have a mark on you like this"**

**"well... I do but its somewere not visible why"**

**"well what is it" they asked in unison**

**"umm... why do you ask" **

**"no resaon" zander stated**

**"so whats your faverot other then the wolf"**

**"i would say the..."thats when the bell rings once again they look at the watches **

**"well lets get some lunch kaios" the twins say**

**"alright, but I dont have any money"**

**"we'll pay for you" they stated they were vary frendly **

**we entered the room the twins brought me to a table and said they be back but I dont know when and where I was so I just looked around seeing another group of people looking at me maybe because the twins taken an intress in me as my eye found the twins they were talking to kevin he seem to nod his head**

**"hello who are you a deeper voice boy asked **

**I looked away from the twins **

**"im lykaios umm... the twins said to sit down here"**

**"oh I see lykaios why wrould the twins take intress in you" he asked him self under his breath **

**"umm... u know its inpolite to not give your name when some one gave theyres"**

**"oh im basil"**

**he sits down quitely as the twins came back with the meal once they sat down I was surpized by the food I was givein a buetyful smoke samon I thought school meals were sacry but this look delishes **

**"so you ment basil" they asked**

** "well yeah hes not hard to see" I sated with a smile **

**"this is our little cousen" zander stated**

**"when mr. kevin told me there are a lot of your clan he wasnt kidding was he" I asked **

**"yeah"alexanader said**

**"so zander alexander whats with this new girl" basil asked **

**"well shes intressed in the zodiac" they say as they point to there mark they seem to give him a singal **

**"i see so what is yours" basil asked **

**"umm... I was born in the sign of the leo" **

**"cool im a leo as well see" he states showing his arm with the sign of the leo on it **

**"cool so dose your whole family go by the zodiac"**

**"well some well youll meet most of them other then the three in elementary school"**

**this family is different its like my familys crest the wolf the reason I was named lykaios its greek for wolf but not only in this family that were named after wolves we are part of the wolf population sorta you know the old Greek and Chinese legends the wolf denided the jade empore and the greek god zues well in the end the wolf was placed into a clan and every generation had a wolf in there family but theres more to this tale then I know but thats what I want to know is there more to this crurse as I saw another person bright and colorful basil looks back and smiles at this new person zander and alexander smiled and introduce me to them **

**"hay this is kaios she just got into the school" zander stated **

**"oh nice to meet you i'm angel" she looks back and forth at the twins and basil **

**"so is this another family member and what sign are you"**

**"oh im the lebra"angel stated **

**"i see"i stated trying to not be rude **

**"well kaios is intressed in the zodiac"zander stated I notice his brother isnt vary talkutive **

**"she is"another voices says but it sound alittle hostail to the greek family **

**"shes not intressed in the chinese zodiac"basil stated hostile toward him **

**"well I did alittle reacher on the chinese legend" I stated looking back seeing a young male with redish brown hair with yellow eyes and of course the uniform basil seem to get up and glare at the new comer **

**"go awy riku"basil growled again **

**"oh I thought it was poilt to talk to the new kid if its not now ill just get her in class" aparently this kids name is riku and part of my grade, grand. **

**"um... you like the chinese riku its very intressing how the jade emiper picked the animals in that zodiac" I stated pulling on basils arm "you know I dont want to see a fight on my first day im not partly very amused by fighting" **

**basil is deffently a lion. **

**"see listen to the girl she seems very resaonble unlike you basil" riku tormented **

**"you remind me of a tiger riku"i stated **

**"that is the symblo I use" riku stated **

**"whats your sing im a monkey"i stated **

**"oh you dont seem like a monkey" he stated **

**"well many say that if there was the wolf I would be a pure wolf but there is not one in the zodiacs" I stated **

**"i agree with you" said riku he seem to have an smile on as another guy comes over he had the chinese konji of the rat on his neck he was around 6 something and had silver hair with black eyes **

**"is my family member annoyiung you my dear"this rat asked **

**I blush "well hes annoying basil and it looks like the twins as well but not me sir rat"**

** he smile "i take it you understand the marks and the name is kenshin" he stated**

**"thjank you for helping out kenshin but I got it under colntol I think" looking at the three boys behind me **

**"you must be a very powerful women not everyone can stop our clans from fighting"**

**"im not im just being myself and trying not to see blood today" I stated**

**"i see may I asked for your name"he asked **

**"im lykaios but usely every one calls me kaios"**

**"well we probably not going to have any classes together but its a pleaser to meet you"**

**the luch bell rang and everyone scattered I well followed to find my room living in a privet school is going to be tough**

**ﻹﻹﻹ**

**days passed and I meet new people the twins always fight riku on how sit nere me I havent figure out why but its fine they seem to have fun something these to family dont do offten I gess from what I have herd from other students I also meet another zodiac charater which is part of rikus family hes the ox but very quite though he was lean an tall his hair had the black low lights and white hight light his eyes were black as well I go use to whereing a skirt every day other then the week ends I also develop a crush on some upper class men but it dosent ruin my conitration I also havent been found out about my secert**

**"hay kaios" some one asked I was sitting in lunch and a hand was waving infront of my face **

**"what is it" I asked it was an upperclassmen and I spoke so rudely to damit **

**"well maybe you should come over this weekend theres a party and your invited" he smile and winked**

**at that I flush pink and look down but my eyes cough the sight of another mark of the zodiacs it was the scorpion **

**"your a zodiac" **

**"yeah what of it"**

**"well im intressed in the zodiac legend im sorry if you dont want to talk about it" even though it seems like hes proud of the mark**

**"alright cool is that a yes"**

**"yeah ill be there where is it"**

**"ill pick you up"he left with his friends **

**I took a breath I felt like every was normal I wasnt the wolf of the zodiac or I could transform by a mear efcenet touch I felt like I was in a school I cant burn down I felt like I was a normal girl with crush problems or friends have diffecultys it felt good thats when I felt the presents of two boys I look back before they could ponce on thing that I cant shake off was the wolf sences that I own from being the wolf zodiac I smile **

**"whats up twins" asked **

**"oh we herd our older cusion inviting you over"they stated **

**"yeah dose this mean there are more im going to meet other zodiacs" I asked **

**"yeah of course" they state together **

**"its cool that your family so into it that you even have the marks"**

**"yeah but its so weird that your so into it" **

**"why wouldnt I" **

**"no reason "**

**"you two are weird" **

**"we know but we need to get to gym" **

** "do we have to"**

**"yes" **

**we walk towards the gym we had some lower class men in our gym there was angel I hated to we meet up with the little angel the twins where talking to her it seems that everyone was acting like they have a secert as well but not like there dating the most popular girl or guy but like the most importan like I have my little secert me and angel went to the girls locker room I usely turn my back towards the lockers hidding the mark on my back but this time I didnt I was bending down to get my sneakers **

**"whats that kaios" she asked **

**"umm... well you know im intressed in the well this is the sign of the wolf well thats what I think it should be" I say with a smile **

**"wow its so intressing why did you get it" she asked **

**"well everyone I know told me I was like the wolf so I got this tattoo" **

**"your allowed to get one thats so cool" **

**"well my family is not really around Im with my adopeted mom and dad they thought it was cool and allowed me" **

**"thats cool but we should get to gym" **

**"oh yeah" **

**i got changed quikly now we had to run around the gym with an new kid he must have changed his class he had red locks meddum cut alittle ruffle and with blue green eyes he had the male gym wear on he was about to run next to me my eyes land on the back of his hand was the sign of aries he smiled he was alittle taller then me **

**"so are you the new student" he asked **

**"dose it look like it" I asked **

**"yeah nice to me you im ace"**

**"nice to meet you as well im lykaios" **

**"well thats nice dosent ithat name mean wolf or wolfish in greek" he asked **

**"yeah why do you asked"**

**"just curiose" **

**"okay your weird ace" **

**after that we had to do is is jumping jacks and push ups and then we got into the game dodge ball I was good at dodging but not throwing as I was the last one on the field other then the other team they seem to have a blast trying to win againts me laughing as I watch the dogde balls dogding each and every and hoping there was one that I could chech no luck until one hit me **

**"good try kaios you did your best" ace stated**

**"i suched I cant chetch a ball for my life" **

**he laughs "you did better then some" he stated pointing to angel how got out with in the first minute **

**"hay dodnt be mean ace" I stated with a smile "isnt she your little cousen or something"**

**"yeah bit its fun to pick on her"**

**I sigh and walk into the locker room changing once again and leaving for the the twins wave before I dissapeare I was the last one out. I walk out until a male stoped me he had black pulled into a short ponytail to the side with percing red eye the other was covered by a eye patch with a red x on it. he was standing infront of me he was taller then me but thats kind of easy but any who this guy was imidating but one thing was for sure he was an upperclassmen **

**"lykaios" he asked he had a nice soft voice **

**"what is it sir" I stated with a wimper **

**"im not here to hurt you," he stated **

**"then whats up" I asked quetly**

**"im here to ask you to visted the kazuki house this week end" he asked **

**"im sorry I already made plans umm... but if I have the time ill come over as long as you want me"**

**"no no next week then thank you young one" he stated **

**"im not young" **

**"to me you are" **

**"your annoying" **

**"then what are you" **

**"im a year younger then you" **

**"i know" he step closer as I step back **

**"what do you want to know" I asked as he step closer and I step back **

**"why are the other clan after you" he steps closer again and I step back until I felt the wall I look up at the pircing red eye and because he didnt get his answer because I had no clue how to answer**

**"i-i-i dont know" I studered and then he slams his hand next to my head **

**"then why do you hang with them" **

**"there intressing and they dont treat me badly" I answer **

**he went slilent and seem to think and look down **

**"what is your zodiac sign" **

**"in witch one mister dragon" **

**he seems to smile that I was aservent even in this sicwation **

**"ether one" **

**"well im the leo in the greek and a monkey in the chiness" **

**"why dont you seem so indeffent about it and your completely different from those two your not very asertive like basil but your not like my chosice witch is fashion obsesive" **

**I gulp in my head he was getting close to my seceret and I didnt like any one knowing but how would he know about the wolf family who could he I should be fine but he seems like he knows right damn it I cant think completely in this posiontion he is kind of cute damn it my female instics as I look back up **

**"if the wolf was a zodiac you would be it completely wouldnt you" **

**"well there is no wolf so I have to stick with those two" **

**he leans in towards me until his head was next to mine and his breath was tickling my ear **

**"so tell me wolf how long are you going to keep this secert and not tell"**


End file.
